A wearer of a protective helmet can sweat when using the helmet. When a sufficient volume of sweat has accumulated, it can pour down from the wearer's brow and enter the wearer's eyes or flow along the wearer's face, which may distract the wearer or hinder their performance. Conventional helmets do not absorb, divert, or otherwise address the problems caused by sweat.